


The True Nature of Byleth and Catherine's "Friendship"

by MalpaisQuanta



Series: All Alone, Drabblin' in the Dark, Dark, Dark [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Historical report style fic, Rated T for two swear words, but really they're warranted so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: While historians argue and debate what truly happened in the aftermath of the War of Unification, one thing was believed by all for a very long time: Archbishop Byleth and Thunderbrand Catherine were really, really good friends.This report aims to disprove that theory using new evidence that has come to light.
Relationships: Catherine/My Unit | Byleth
Series: All Alone, Drabblin' in the Dark, Dark, Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643761
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The True Nature of Byleth and Catherine's "Friendship"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Felannie Server's Those Who Drabble in the Dark challenge. The prompt was "History".

At the end of the war, it is well-known that Archbishop Rhea, who’d ruled the Church of Seiros for over fifty years at that point in time, shocked the continent by deciding to step down as Archbishop. In her place, she chose to elect one of King Dimitri’s greatest generals to take the position.

Byleth Eisner, born to Jeralt and Sitri Eisner in the year 1159, had distinguished herself in service to the Church and the Kingdom during the War of Unification. The decision to elect her in the place of Archbishop Rhea was certainly a very strange move to make, but it was a decision she made, nonetheless. Historians agree that despite the unusual choice of representative (many felt Seteth would’ve made a better choice), Byleth did a tremendous job of helping the continent heal from the ravages of the war. With Byleth taking to the role like a duck to water, the former Archbishop chose to live in Zancudo, the Red Canyon, and those close to her believed that the place had a special meaning to her. Some say she still lives there to this day, hiding from the tourists who scour the place looking for her and bringing the wrath of the Goddess down on those who desecrate her home.

Something of interest during the post-war period was that Thunderbrand Catherine, formerly of House Charon and dedicated bodyguard to Lady Rhea, began making frequent trips between Garreg Mach Monastery, where the new Archbishop lived, as well as Zancudo. It was noted that she had begun to spend a great deal of time with the new Archbishop, aiding them in mobilising the military when needed, as well as providing oversight and information from the old Archbishop. Those close to the pair claimed they were very close friends, having taken to wearing matching jewellery. Oddly enough, despite the many suitors the two met over their lives, they were never married.

At least, that was the consensus amongst historians at the time.

However, new evidence has come to light. Journals provided by a private source, who simply requested that history be “corrected”, have shed insight into Byleth and Catherine’s friendship. Or rather, not friendship.

The two loved each other very dearly. The matching jewellery they got? Wedding rings. The suitors they kept turning away? Never existed because they were married to each other. They weren’t friends, they were wife and wife. The visits were because Catherine alternated between her duty to the former Archbishop and living at home with her wife. The “Jeralt Jr” that pops up in historical records around 1222 was born to a fan of the former Captain of the Knights of Seiros. Byleth and Catherine were not really good friends after all. They were lovers. They were married to each other.

With the new evidence presented, we can safely conclude that they loved each other very dearly, and were indeed very happily married. Whether Lady Rhea was the one to marry them is still up for debate, but the true nature of their relationship has been finally proven, thanks to the journals of Catherine and Byleth.

~~Fuck you Vaughn. Them being "really good friends" was a bunch of crap and you knew it.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter at @MalpaisQuanta or Tumblr at @Malpaisquanta if you wanna say hi!


End file.
